P&F and YA: short stories
by Baron Zemo
Summary: Episode 01: Billy tried out for The Next Super American Pop Teen Idol Star, but Phineas and Ferb took another route to stardom. Episode 02 coming soon...


Episode 1: Gitchee Gitchee Goo Means I Love You!

Disclaimer(s): who gives a damn?! I don't wanna regurgitate everytime I write story!

Author's Note: _As the Marvel comic writers never name Billy's two younger brothers; I just take the liberty to make Phineas and Ferb to be his younger brothers… that means Billy is Candace (Ferb would say, "That is creepy on SO MANY levels.") One more thing, the surname Kaplan would have to be changed to Flynn (Well, duh!) (I mean, Billy Flynn sounds more rhythmic…)_

Opening theme (performed by Bowling For Soup):

There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation,  
and school comes along just to end it.  
So the annual problem for our generation,  
Is finding a good way to spend it.

Like maybe ...  
Building a rocket,  
or fighting a mummy,  
or climbing up the Eiffel Tower.

Discovering something that doesn't exist,

**Phineas****:** _Hey!_

or giving a monkey a shower.  
Surfing a tidal wave,  
Creating nanobots,  
Or locating Frankenstein's brain.  
**Phineas:** _It's over here!_

Finding a dodo bird,  
Painting a continent,  
Or driving our brother insane.  
**Billy:** _Phineas!_

As you can see,  
There's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall.  
**Phineas:** _Come on Perry!_  
So stick with us,  
Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!

So stick with us,  
Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!

**Billy:** _Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence!_

Day 3 of the 104 of the summer vacation (you see, it was episode 3 in the series), Phineas and his step-brother Ferb were taking their breakfast (scrambled eggs and bacons) as well as arguing about which cartoon series they would watch that morning: The Simpsons or Avatar the Last Airbender. Their mother was ironing while their eldest brother Billy was doing whatever LGBTs-were-doing-in-their-rooms. Their pet, Perry the platypus, was doing what other people's pets would not do: watching television while holding kernel of popcorns. Perry picked the remote and changed/ browsed through the channels; _'click'_, Australian Idol, Stan Walker, was performing 'Black Box'. _'Click'_, Discovery Channel showed golden eagle preying its next victim: the ground rat. _'Click'_, the rerun of Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien. Perry made a chirping sound (Now, this is something.)

{_Conan had already in the middle of his monologue. "Now, as you all know these days… Americans are crazed with vampires. Twilight, Cirque du Freak, Vampire Diaries… they all seemed can't get enough of 'em." One of the audience squealed. "… Oh my God! You're a MAN!" Conan frowned. And all are laughing out loud! "Heh! Anyway one thing these vampires' stories have in common: a brooding, handsome, misunderstood vampire who drives teenage girls CUHRAZY! So I hired…" (The girls had anticipated it and shouted, WOO HOO!) "…Haha, yeah, I hired, at my own expense, I hired a brooding, handsome, misunderstood vampire to be my personal assistant. So please say hi, ONCE AGAIN, to Cody Devereaux!" Then at the corner an actor who resembled Robert Pattinson stood with brooding face, with an emo song playing, "I want to love you forever… Don't make me say goodbye… When I'm with you, I'm in Heaven…" …All the audience clapped. Conan nodded while muttered, "…Love that song…" then he asked Cody, "So, Cody, uh, did you get my cup of coffee?" Cody didn't answer; he just turned his head to the right and broodingly looked down "emotionally". "Cody, is that a YES or a NO?!" Conan inquired exasperatedly, and Cody just turned to his head to the other side… the audience guffawed. "Ah, never mind, I get nowhere with this… he WON'T speak! Anyhoo, the Twilight movies also feature a passionate wolf boy played by Taylor Lautner; and he ALSO seems to drive teen girls crazy… so just to cover all my basis, I've gotten myself another personal assistant, please welcome Wolf-Boy!" Then, besides Cody comes Wolf-Boy who resembles Taylor Lautner with abs. "Your song is lame, by the way." Cody muttered, when he heard the song (wolf-boy! A-wooo!) "How're you doing there, Wolf-Boy?" "I'm great, Mr O'Brien! A-WOOOOOOOOO!" He howled and then stared at the television set without blinking. "Right…" Conan rolled his eyes. "Anyhoo, guess what, guys? I have some really bad news for you: Twilight is not the number one movie this week. The number 1 movie this week in the country is the Blind Side! It's about a teenage football player who overcomes a tremendous odd. That's what America seems to want right now, so please… as I need to REALLY cover up all my basis, GIVE IT UP to my third assistant… TYLER MANE!" Then besides Wolf-Boy, stand a lean, mean, African-American football player Tyler Mane with football throwing it to Conan, who instead of catching it was just hit by it and knocked off flat at the floor. "…" When he got up, he managed to wheeze, "Uh, How… you… doing… Tyler…?" "I'M FINE, CONAN!" He boomed enthusiastically. All the audience cheered. "Well, welcome aboard Tyler; I think I have covered my entire basis now… that's the important thing…" "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Cody yelled, stomping his left leg, biting his lower lip and making a doe-eyed. All the audience knew what's going to happen now. "What the hell was that? Was that a gas pain? What was that? Cody, what's the problem?" "That's the sound of my heat breaking… I thought I was your only assistant… if I can't be the only one… then I don't wanna live…" Then the emo song played again and he ran towards the exit door and he bathed himself towards the sunlight and, "AAAHHHHH!" he burnt and died. Conan's only reaction was "Whatever…" but La Bamba shouted, "COOOODYYYYYY!"…} _

Suddenly the TV went static, showing a green matrix…; to normal eyes, this means the TV couldn't pick up any signal, but for Perry, this means Major Monogram from the O.W.C.A. was sending him a distressing signal. So, he changed the channel and quickly rushed towards the toilet. The channel Perry just changed was showing a commercial… an ugly boy was auditioning for The Next Super American Pop Teen Idol Star. He sang something with a ridiculous voice that Simon Cowell would comment this, "Do you have a vocal coach? Do you have a gun? Give the gun to your vocal coach and have him/her shoot you at your ugly face. Oh, I'm just being honest." When the audience could no longer take it, some guy took a taser and stunned him to death _(correction: just stunned him)_. "OH BOY! Did that kid STINK or what? But maybe YOU people…" Ryan Seacrest pointed his finger to the TV audience. "…Got what it takes to be the next super American pop teen idol star! Auditions open today at Googolplex Mall in the beautiful downtown Danville." Suddenly, Billy Kaplan _(Sorry, I mean Billy Flynn)_ got out of his room and asked nobody in particular but the TV, "WHEN IS IT? TODAY?" And Ryan Seacrest replied, "Yes! Today! AT 2 o'clock sharp." "MWAAHH!" Billy kissed the TV/ Ryan and quickly back to his room, "I gotta tell Teddy!" ("Told you he was a homosexual." Ferb whispered to Phineas. "What is a homosexual?" Phineas raised his eyebrow)

"_Munch, munch_… That pop star stuff might be fun at first; but then you'll be stuck at the dead end job. Too bad you can't just do it once and then move on…" Phineas commented while eating his scrambled egg. "Well, what you're talking about is a One-Hit Wonder." Rebecca Flynn (The name was a combination of Rebecca Kaplan and Linda Flynn) said, after finished ironing. "a One-Hit-Wonder? What's that?" " Well, a musical act goes to the top of the chart with a catchy tune and meaningless lyrics. Then they throw a big diva tantrum, lose their label, and then face obscurity. Before they know it, their song is... elevator music. Years later, they have a reunion concert, and after that, they never sing again, and no one remembers them. _(tears up, but quickly wipes away tears)_ Not that I would know anything about that." Mum then walked away, totally unaware that she had unwittingly inspired the boys 'what they're gonna do today'. "A One-Hit Wonder…" Phineas grinned, while noting down all stuff that her mom had explained to her. "Ferb!" He said his catch-phrase. "I know what we're gonna do today!" Then, Ferb, out of nowhere, had grabbed an electric guitar and strummed it.

Meanwhile, Billy had teleported Kate Bishop (he was trying to summon Teddy but in stead it was her) into his room, fidgeting and walking back and forth, trying to choose which songs he was gonna sing. "Vampire Weekend? No, no, no the Indie Punk is not that famous yet. Kris Allen? No, no, no. He's a little bit boring. Adam Lamb… Oh, Katie, What am I gonna SING?!" he lamented. "Hello? What are you gonna WEAR?" Kate asked. Then, Billy pondered; he finally murmured some enchantment, a blue aura flashed and he wore a black tuxedo like what Ron Weasley wore in that Harry Potter 4 movie. "What do you think?" "Meh. Too much." Another blue flash and he wore all kind of things which Kate commented, "Too little; too clean; too dirty; too street; too goth" when finally Kate said, "Perfect!" "Nice, huh?" "Yeah, you should try it on first." This was the ONE that he wore first… actually.

"Let's roll!" While Billy and Kate asked Rebecca to borrow her car, Phineas and Ferb were on the living room, writing their song. "Chicka-Chicka, Choo Whop!... Meaningless lyric done. Hey, Ferb, how's the catchy tune coming along?" Ferb played the tune with piano. Phineas grinned, "Excellent, we'll be done by lunch! … Hey, Where did Perry go?"

Unbeknownst to everybody in the family, Perry the Platypus was Agent P from the O.W.C.A. He had been assigned many dangerous, tedious and sometimes frivolous tasks to stop his archenemy: Dr Doofenshmirtz. Aforementioned, he was going to the toilet and then dunking his whole body into the toilet, which was in fact the tunnel into headquarter of the Agency located underground. Major Monogram, as usual, had been waiting for him. "Hello? Hell-O? Anybody there?" When he saw Perry fell from the ceiling, he said, "Oh, good morning Agent P. We've just been receiving information that Doofenshmirtz's buying lots and lots of construction toys at an alarming rate… we need you to find out what he's up to and put a stop to it." Perry saluted him, rode his Harley Davidson and the Perry theme song could be heard, "(Dooby dooby doo-bah. Dooby dooby doo-bah. Dooby dooby doo-bah.) (Perry!)"  
Meanwhile, at the Googolplex Mall, Billy and Kate had arrived at the line, but…  
"C'mon, Katie! We have to hurry so that I could get a spot at the li…" Billy couldn't finish as he was crestfallen, finding out that the line was SO long.  
"(GULP!) I can't do this…" Billy petrified, suddenly having a stage fright after witnessing a HUGE stage and a HUGE crowd. "Oh, yes you can! You're not a quitter, you're a fighter! You're a super-hero, for god's sake!" "I am?" "Sure, you are! You are a lean, mean SINGING machine!" Kate showed him a small punching bag (her bag) and Billy started punching it like Li'l Rocky Balboa. "Yeah! That's it! Now you're looking like a winner!"

"Hey, Billy." Teddy suddenly appeared behind them. Billy regained his composure, cast a spell to make himself to look charming and told Kate in suave tone, "And that is what Balboa did to regain his strength in the latest installment of… OH! Hi, Teddy, I didn't see you." Kate frowned and rolled her eyes. "Are you here for auditioning too?" "Nah. I'm here to see the hot new band called PFT." Kate knew that the two lovebirds shouldn't be disturbed and then walked away. "I downloaded their song just this afternoon and it's TIGHT! The 100th contestant will get to sing on the stage with the band!" "Really?" Billy didn't really listen to Teddy as he just loved to hear him speak. When he moved forward, Billy was inexplicably cheered by the crowds; when Ryan Seacrest dragged him to the stage, telling hime that he WAS the 100th contestant, Billy said nothing but gasped in terror. But Teddy gave him a thumb up and that's all that mattered. "Now, ladies and gentlemen! The band you've all been waiting for: PFT! Phineas and the Ferb-Tones!" Ryan Seacrest bellowed and the huge audience shouted in anticipation. "Phineas and the…? WAITAMINNIT…" Billy frowned and turned his eyes to see that his two younger brothers WERE THE BANDS! Phineas was wearing a ray-ban and holding an electric guitar; Ferb was behind the keyboard, with a drum besides him, in front of him was the band of Ferbettes, consisting of Isabella and the Fireside Girls. "Phineas?!" Billy was dumbfounded; "Billy? You're the 100th contestant ? This is serendipitous! This will be like brothers thing! Now, assuming that you had heard our single… I mean, who hasn't, right? It's a big hit. So, here are the words… but don't worry if you get lost. They're meaningless, anyway. I'll cue you when it's your turn." He then walked forward to greet the cheering audience, "PFT! PFT! PFT!" "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Ferbettes!" They all screamed when Phineas pointed the Ferbettes. "I'm Phineas and this is Ferb and we're gonna sing a song!"

**Phineas****:** Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!

**Ferbettes:** That's what my baby says!

**Phineas:** Mow-mow-mow!

**Ferbettes:** And my heart starts pumping!

**Phineas:** Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap!

**Ferbettes:** Never gonna stop!

**All:** Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!

**Phineas:** I said a Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!

**Ferbettes:** That's what my baby says!

**Phineas:** Mow-mow-mow!

**Ferbettes:** And my heart starts pumping!

**Phineas:** Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap!

**Ferbettes:** Never gonna stop!

**All:** Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!

"I said a Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! BILLY!" Phineas pointed at Billy and the spotlight was turning on him solely. But Billy was silent. The birds was chirping and the crowds stopped cheering, and Phineas whispered to Billy, "It's _'That's what my baby says!'_" But Billy was suddenly yelling, "WAITAMINNIT! What are you doing?!" "I'm cuing you." Phineas said. "HOW DID YOU GET A HIT SINGLE?!" "Well, it wasn't easy, It took most of the morning and half a dozen phone-calls; but if you're willing to put in the work," "THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA TELL MOM!"

…

"Okay… Tell her what?" Phineas affably replied.  
"D'oh! I just gonna tell…!" Then Billy walked away. Phineas shrugged and sang with the Ferbettes, "GITCHEE GITCHEE GOO MEANS THAT I LOVE YOU!"

Then, Billy rushed to the nearby shop where he saw his mother rummaging some clothes; "Mum! Mum! You gotta see this!" Sighing, Rebecca grunted, "Huh... lemme guess, is it... WHUH?!" Before Mum could finish her sceptic remark, Billy had dragged her along to the stage to bust his brothers for like, I dunno, third times chronologically. "C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" But unfortunately, Phineas and Ferb had been in the backstage where they were briefed by Ben Baxter from Huge-O-Records company. "Hi! I'm Ben Baxter! Huge-O-Records! Why don't you come by to my office in an hour and we gonna discuss about YOUR future!" he walked away after giving Ferb his address number, and Phineas said, "Future? Cool! He must be a psychic!" When Billy and Rebecca had arrived to the stage, they saw two shadows behind a curtain resembling Phineas and Ferb. "See?! That's..." Billy said excitedly, but crushed when the curtain opened, revealing Marty the Rabbit Boy and his Musical Blender. "C'mon, we're getting your eyes examined," Rebecca said, but Billy protested while he was now the one who was dragged. "No, no, wait, you gotta believe me! THE TRUTH IS OUT THERE!"

Meanwhile,  
Perry had arrived at "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!" (somebody sang that), wearing his disguise and then knocking his front door. "Coming," Then, the door opened, revealing Dr Doofenshmirtz "Oh, You are my new temp? Well, let me catch you up to speed; I know it's a bit of a mess... I'm just putting a finishing touches on my latest maniacal plan..." While Doofenshmirtz continued explaining his yawn-inducing evil plan, Perry slowly followed Doofenshmirtz's lead, then winking at you... "You see, in a few minutes, I shall unleash an unprecedented reign of terror of the ENTIRE..." The whole Earth was shown, but instead he was picking a magnifying glass, pointing at one of the states of the USA... "... Tri-State Area and Perry the Platypus shall be..." But Perry had taken off his disguise before Doofenshmirtz could finish his melodramatic speech. "What?! Perry the Platypus?!... You're a temp? Are times that hard??"

Billy, at the same time, had just finished his eye scan; he was seen wearing a ridiculously large spectacles that made him an even more ATTRACTIVE BULLY MAGNET. "D'OH! I told Mom I don't need glasses... hey, is that...?" Sure enough... Phineas, Ferb and the girls were seen taking a bus going somewhere... "No, no, stop right there, you...!" But too late, there they went. "Grrr....!" When Billy had turned to walk away, admitting defeat, he caught a glimpse on something... ridonculous! A skyscraper with Phineas and Ferb (PFT, to be exact) big picture on it. "MUUMMM!!!" Billy again rushed back to look back for Rebecca; this time, he would surely bust them, after all, how could a building run away?

Meanwhile, at "Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc..." "Sorry, Perry the Platypus! But you're too late!" The evil doctor pressed a button and, lo and behold! The whole apartment of D. Evil Incorporated turned a giant robot resembling a Galactus! "Yeee-haa! When it comes to havoc, nobody reach like me!" Then Perry immediately reacted by breaking some stuff of the system (PS: I am not a scientist, so I just used a laymen's term and said that he destroyed some stuff, okay?) inside the machine, causing the Robot to have a little bit of a seizure and stop still... "Typical..."

Phineas, Ferb and the Ferbettes were on the bus which was on the way to the Huge-O-Records building; when they also caught a glimpse of the skyscraper featuring Phineas and Ferb. "Wow! What a great painting! How do you get a permission for that?" Isabella asked. "Oh, they didn't mind, it was scheduled for demolition... right about now," Phineas said while strumming his guitar. Sure enough, BOOM! The skyscraper could no longer be seen. Billy had just met her mum who was still on the store, "Mum! Let's go...!" "Wait... Billy! I haven't paid for this jacket I'm wearing!" When they stepped out the store, the alarm blared, warning the officer, _"Hey!"_

"See!?" Billy pointed at the location where skyscraper used to be, now it was just an empty space, then he shouted a falsetto sound, "AAAAAAAAAAA!" "Um, Ma'am, You have to come back to pay for that," the officer had come to them. "Yes, of course officer." Billy still couldn't believe it, as if the whole world was conspiring against him busting the boys; he let out his emotion screamed a female sound, "AAAAAAAAA!" "Hey? Aren't you Rebecca Flynn? The one ho sang that hit single I AM REBECCA, I WANNA HAVE FUN?" The officer asked. Suddenly, Rebecca was cheered, "Yes, yes, I am! I can't believe somebody actually recognize me!" "Well, I am a HUGE fan... you still have to pay for that jacket though..." "Yeah, I know..."

At the same time, the battle between Perry and Doofenshmirtz continued; The Robot had started to walk again, and it managed to scare off civilians (no property damaged though) Undaunted by what his nemesis had done, Doofenshmirtz said, "Too late, Perry the Platypus! I was trying to ignore but you've forced my hand!" he somehow managed to trap Perry in a robotic handcuff device. Thinking he had won, Doofenschmirtz relaxed on his sofa and taking his deli platter, but watching Perry making doe-eyed, Doofenshmirtz said, "Ah, where are my manners?" Passing some deli platters to him, Perry used his beak to point on some pepper, "Want some pepper?" Grinding it, "Just say when to stop... anytime..."

Meanwhile, at Huge-O-Records:

"Boys, let me start by saying we LOVE your act and we wanna be in the Phineas and Ferb-Tone's business," Ben Baxter speed-talked, "uh, by the way, aren't you two a little too young to be a pop stars?" Phineas made a quick glance at Ferb, who gave him a shrug, and Phineas nodded and answered, "No." Silent ensued, and then, "Well, OK then! We offer you a very lucrative contract if you'll just sign exclusively with us a follow-up single." Baxter gave Phineas the contract; terribly tempted to take it, he grabbed the paper, but then he remembered something crucial... his goal for today... and decided to decline... in a colourful fashion: a **DIVA TANTRUM**!

"**Follow-up single?! Who do you think we are, some two-bit hacks who will keep writing you songs simply because you pay us obscene amounts of cash?!**" Phineas thundered, throwing tantrum and ripping the contract apart. "**Phineas and the Ferb-Tones are strictly a one-hit wonder! Good day to you, sir!**"

Then, Phineas and Ferb walked away and went to the elevator... "Diva tantrum: check." Then, he realised that the elevator played the Gitchee Gitchee Goo song. "Elevator music: check."

"Bah, who needs them?" Ben Baxter snorted, holding a videotape, completely unaware that Doofenshmirtz's robot was heading towards his building. "We still got this videotape of their performance! We could make VCDs, DVDs, podcasts, PLUS we can digitally recreate their images to make our own sitcom! The Phineas & Ferb Show! We can squeeze 20 years worth of entertainment out of this video..." Suddenly, Doofenshmirtz and Perry was flying towards the room; Perry was snatching the tape ('My tape!" Baxter lamented) and both Doofenshmirtz and Perry continued to fly (They were blown by the Robot's sneeze; you see, Perry asked for lots and lots of pepper, blew it up throughout the room, making it to sneeze; for more coherent details, just watch the entire episode) towards the other side of the room, all the way towards the window... and fell from the top of the building!

Perry used the tape roll to use it to grab hold of a flagpole and save himself. Dr. Doofenshmirtz landed on the top of a truck with a mattress on top of it.("Phew, what an unbelievable stroke of luck!") Unfortunately for Dr. Doofenshmirtz, it was from the Amazing Folding Mattress Company, which then proceeds to fold up with him inside("I'm okay, at least I'm still better than..."). He was then squished by his own giant robot, shouting, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Perry then joined Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, "Oh, there you are, Perry!" "Come on, guys; we still have got one thing left to do."

With Perry in tow, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and the Fireside Girls hopped onto a bus back to the Googolplex Mall for their reunion concert. Marty the Rabbit Boy has just been announced as the winner. "Hey, Billy. What's wrong?" Teddy approached Billy, who was sitting looking at the stage, dejected. "I'm better than that guy! D'oh! I should have taken a blender lesson!"  
"SO, why did you run off earlier?" "My brothers; they always ruin everything!" "Well, you love to sing, right...?" "Yeah?" "Then you shouldn't let your brothers' fun ruin your fun. You know, if you get the chance to sing, instead of busting them, you oughtta sing; well, I have to go now, basketball practice, see ya." "Yeah, see ya." When Teddy walked away, Billy realised that Phineas and Ferb had entered the stage again. "Hey, Billy, you are STILL the 100th contestant; wanna come out and help us out?" Billy, in stead of "I'm telling Mum!" yelled, "Let's do this!" Finally, for what seemed to be the first time, all the three brothers played together.

**Phineas:** Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!

**Billy/Ferbettes:** That's what my baby says!

**Phineas:** Mow-mow-mow!

**Billy/Ferbettes:** And my heart starts pumping!

**Phineas:** Chicka-Chicka Choo Wap!

**Billy/Ferbettes:** Never gonna stop!

**All:** Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!

**Billy:** My baby's got her own way of talking,Whenever she says something sweet! She knows it's my world she's a-rockin',Though my vocabulary's incomplete!  
I know it may sound confusing,

**Ferbettes:** Ooh!  
**Billy:** Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight!But I never feel like I'm losing,

**Phineas/Ferbettes:** Losing!  
**Billy:** When I take the time to translate!

**All:** Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout!

**Phineas:** Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!

**Ferbettes:** That's what my baby says!

**Phineas:** Mow-mow-mow!**Ferbettes:** And my heart starts pumping!

**Phineas:** (Oh) Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap!**Ferbettes:** Never gonna stop!

**All:** Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!

**Phineas:** Well I don't know what to do!

**Billy:** I don't know what to do.

**Phineas:** But I think I'm getting through!**Billy:** I think I'm getting through.

**Phineas:** 'Cause when I say I love you...**Ferbettes:** When I say I love you!

**Phineas:** She says, "I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!"**Billy/Ferbettes:** Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!

**Phineas:** Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!**Billy/Ferbettes:** Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!

**Phineas:** Don't need a dictionary!

**Phineas:** Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!**Ferbettes:** That's what my baby says!

**Phineas:** Mow-mow-mow!**Ferbettes:** And my heart starts pumping!

**Phineas:** Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap!**Ferbettes:** Never gonna stop!

**All:** Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!

**Phineas:** I said, a-Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!

**Billy:** That's what my baby says!

**Phineas:** Mow-mow-mow!

**Billy:** And my heart starts pumping!

**Phineas:** Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap!

**Billy:** Never gonna stop!

**All:** Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!Gitchee Gitchee Goo means...That I love you baby, baby, baby!

**_Ferb:_**_ Baby-baby-baby-baby._

**All:** Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!

All the mall resounded with deafening cheer. Billy whispered to himself, tears of joy were brimming on his cheeks, "That was GREAT! I've been thinking 'bout my brothers all wrong; not a nuisance; they're my tickets to stardo..."

"Thanks! Y'all have been great! This is the last time we're gonna sing that song; we're retiring... GOOD NIGHT!" Then, Phineas, Ferb and the Ferbettes walked away; when the audience had dispersed, the mall had closed and the lights had been switched off. "The mall has now closed and will reopen at 9 AM tomorrow. Thank you for shopping with us." Billy, who was still inside, was hissing, eyes were blazing with blue aura, and eventually said, "That's it... I'm gonna tell Mum."

**Epilogue:**

**Mum:** I'm not Lindana, I'm not Maria, I'm not Sharon-a!

And I don't wanna study, work or stay home-a,

**Singers:** She's Rebecca...  
**Mum:** I'm Rebecca and I wanna have fun!  
**Singers:** She wants to have fun  
**Mum:** I'm Rebecca and I wanna have fun!  
**Singers:** She's Rebecca

**Mum:** I'm Rebecca and I wanna have fun!  
**Singers:** She wants to have fun  
**Mum:** I wanna, wanna, wanna have  
**Singers and Mum together:** Fun fun fun

**Mum:** I'm not Veronica or Diana or Donna!  
And I don't wanna scrub the sink or mow the lawn-a!

**Singers:** She's Rebecca...  
**Mum:** I'm Rebecca and I wanna have fun!  
**Singers:** She wants to have fun  
**Mum:** I'm Rebecca and I wanna have fun!  
**Singers:** She's Rebecca  
**Mum:** I'm Rebecca and I wanna have fun!  
**Singers:** She wants to have fun  
**Mum:** I wanna, wanna, wanna have  
**Singers and Mum together:** Fun fun fun!

"Hey, Mum, Whatcha watching?" Phineas suddenly asked, and Rebecca quickly turned off the TV. "Oh, nothing."

**End of Episode.**


End file.
